


The Best Gift of All

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny opened the unassuming envelope Steve had handed him seconds ago, saying that it was "just a little something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Present" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

Danny opened the unassuming envelope Steve had handed him seconds ago, saying that it was "just a little something." His mouth hung open when he saw, not one, not two, but  _four_  tickets to Bon Jovi's concert in March.

Steve shrugged and glanced down. "I got enough for you to take your kids, and a date, if you wanted."

 _Oh_ , he wanted to take a date. He wanted to take Steve. He surged up, pulling Steve closer by the t-shirt, but then he froze. He hadn't kissed Steve before.

Steve leaned in, and that was the best gift of all.


End file.
